Blood Soaked Hands
by Graid
Summary: "I am a creature from Vampire Lore..." she whispered / When a creature created before the existence of vampires appears, it will throw the Vampire's into a dark age never before seen.


Prologue 

**London**

_November 1888_

The day had finally turned to darkness, and many people had taken to their homes where they felt remotely safe from the shadows. The nights had become seemingly longer as people grew more afraid of the unnamed monster that prowled the streets, slowly taking out maidens one by one.

A young maiden waited below a lit street lantern, the soft glow from the lantern playing on her features. Truly, she was beautiful. And many men had come to realize this, in years past. It was a useful tool to get what she wanted. But lately her hunger was becoming seemingly stronger. Less people wandered the night because of the Ripper Murders, and as such, less blood to satiate her appetite.

"My, oh my" she whispered, her tongue tracing her lips as her bloodthirsty eyes fell upon that of a young boy. He was young, nary an adult yet and he appeared to be comfortable with the streets. She clicked her tongue in anticipation, and he glanced up and met her eye. "Hello there," she cooed.

"Evenin' m'am," he nodded.

She stepped in front of him, ensuring that they did not break eye contact. "Well then. Wos a young man such as yehrself doing about this late at night, eh? Scary things be runnin' amuck lately. Wouldn't want to get caught in that now would yeh?" She ruffled his hair and pinched his cheek.

"Me mam and pap died when I was little. I know these streets well, m'am. I'm not afraid of them." He began to blush.

"Well now," she smiled. "Wos yehr name?"

"Patrick,m'am."

She eyed him carefully. He was a little weedy, definitely needed a good meal in him. But he appeared well kept, and full of life. "Well now Patrick, my name's Mary Jane. Why don'yeh come on over to my place this evenin'. I'll feed yeh well, getcha cleaned up and give yeh a good place to sleep for the night, hm?"

Patrick continued to look into her eyes, and nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Alright then, Patrick." She held out her hand for him to grab, which he did greedily, "Let's go."

Mary Jane led him down a darkened alley. She needed a place to quietly feed where they wouldn't be interrupted. With the increase of police men in the streets, it had become harder to feed in peace. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head, as he stared lovingly at her. She needed to feast quickly.

His voice broke her chain of thought: "M'am. Is everything a'right?" She had suddenly become aware that she had quickened her pace in desperation to find a hide out. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a nook, the lead a little ways away from the alley, but had no exit. Without responding she pulled him into the nook, and stopped dead.

"Aye, darling."

"Miss, are we lost?" Patrick asked, glancing around. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"No, darling." She said slowly, turning around with a smile, the remaining light in the alley glinting of her drawn fangs. "We're exactly, where you need to be."

Within a flash she was on him, one hand over his mouth to muffle his screams, while her fangs dug into his young, soft skin. The warmth of his blood dribbled down her face, as she feasted on the young man. Patrick flailed, attempting to kick off the woman, before suddenly going rigid, looking behind with the vampire with widened eyes. Mary Jane felt his body tense, and looked behind her, before being thrown against the wall.

"Run, young master." Came a voice from within the shadows. Patrick nodded, before fleeing the crevice.

"Who the fuck are yeh?" Screamed Mary Jane, wiping the blood off her lips. She had barely had enough, and her famine was starting to take hold.

"Feeding on a young boy? That's a low not many vampires will stoop to." Came the voice. It was soft, yet stern, like a mother's would be when a child has done something wrong. "It's not something I can tolerate."

A wave of fear came over Mary Jane. Something in the voice made her shiver, and she suddenly felt like she needed to run. "Fuck yeh" she whispered, before taking off at a break neck speed.

Mary Jane ran through the streets, weaving in and out of alley ways hoping to lose the being that stopped her from feeding. When she finally made it to her apartment, she barred the doors with a small mahogany chest, and stopped to catch her breath. The apartment was a disaster, the windows were covered to block out sunlight, and the ground was strewn with papers, garbage, and remnants of meals once had. She carefully sat on her bed, and wiped the streams of blood running down her face. For the first time in years, she was legitimately scared.

"The fuck were yeh?" She wondered aloud.

"No something you should run from," came a voice from the corner of the room. "And don't run again. I'm going to find you."

From the shadows stepped a young woman, eyes burning red and the shadows of wings protruding from her back, yet no wings were visible. She smiled slightly, revealing fangs that sat naturally in her mouth.

"Who are yeh?" Shouted Mary Jane, deciding that running was no longer an option for her anymore, "what do yeh want?"

The girl placed a finger to her lips, "shhh. We don't want to wake anyone else up, now will we?" She moved around the room, looking Mary Jane up and down while speaking slowly, ensuring that every word was heard. "Now what I want from you, is justice. Justice for the number of people you've killed, as well as for the countless people who've seen you, while feeding. I'm also a little hungry."

That same wave of fear came over Mary Jane. She had been around for many years, been in many situations, and never had she been afraid. Not until this woman.

"Who are yeh?" she whispered.

"I'm a creature of vampire lore. Though I suppose seeing as I exist, I'm no longer considered a 'lore'" she smiled, approaching Mary Jane. "I can walk the day, but I'm a creature of the night. I live among the humans, but I feast upon the shadows."

"A Krusnik…" whispered Mary Jane.

"Yes, a Krusnik indeed. And you are the scum of the vampires who walk this earth" she smiled wickedly, and Mary Jane suddenly felt very weak. The Krusnik placed her hand upon Mary Jane's throat, and slowly licked a small portion of her neck. "And thus, I shall feast."

Mary Jane couldn't scream as the fangs dug into her neck. The pain was unbearable, but she couldn't do anything about it. She began to mutter in her native tongue.

"Rydych chi ddim fampir. Dim ond y silio Satan. Gobeithio eich cnawd dynol bydru."

The creature looked up, a look of sadness almost dancing over her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yer a fucking mutant. Yeh'd find any reason t'kill us, an' claim it was fer a reason. Fuck yeh."

The creature wiped her mouth slowly, eyes growing brighter and breath becoming shorter. "So be it," she whispered. Mary Jane's screams fell on silent ears, as dawn broke, and the small Mahogany chest remained unmoved.

"So you think it's the doing of a Krusnik?"

"Not any Krusnik. The only Krusnik." Replied Godric. He continued forward, making his way to the barrages of police men. Somewhere appearing sick on the sidewalk, others talked quietly amongst themselves. "But I need to be certain."

Night had fallen once more, and the fear of the city was unmistakable. They approached a police man guarding the entrance into the building. "Name?" He asked formally.

"I'm Detective Godric. This is my partner, Detective Northman. We're here to see the body." The police man looked Godric up and down, and looked over to Eric Northman, who caught his eye.

"You will let us in," muttered Eric. The police officer nodded, and stood aside as the two walked passed. "So what happens if it's the Krusnik?" asked Eric as they ascended the stairs.

"Well…we'll have to find it. I have no intention of killing it even if I could, but if it is a Krusnik, we need to ensure it's on our side, else we might have a massacre on our hands." Godric pushed open the door to the apartment, and the stench of vampire blood filled their nostrils. The vampire lay on the bed, body torn wide open, entrails exposed, but much of the blood was missing. The look of terror on the vampire's face remained, as its eyes bore into those of Eric and Godric.

"Shit…" muttered Godric, before turning around and heading back downstairs.

"What?" Asked Eric, trailing behind and looking mildly confused.

"It's angry. That wasn't clean, that wasn't precise."

"Maybe…" something down the road caught Eric's eye. A young woman, staring directly at him and Godric, a small smile on her face. Her mouth opened slightly, to reveal fangs while her eyes slowly turned red. The smile was sad though. Her eyes met Eric's, and Eric's body tensed. Godric looked back and forth between Eric and the mysterious girl.

"She says…" forced Eric, refusing to break eye contact with the girl. "…she says not to follow her. That she's sorry. That…she…will hide. Good bye" Eric gasped as though he was holding his breath, and fell to his knees. He looked up at the girl, standing below a lantern, with the shadow of wings protruding from her back. She smiled once more, before disappearing altogether.

Eric looked up at Godric, "She's gone…"

* * *

><p>AN: So, I don't really read fanfiction, and I've never really written anything, but I've had this idea for awhile and I figured it would be good practice. I'll hopefully post the first chapter sometime soon. This will take place in the modern universe, I just needed to establish some things first

Just a note, I Google translated that phrase into Welsh, it's probably rough, but it's supposed to mean "You are no vampire. Only the spawn of Satan. I hope your human flesh rots.".


End file.
